Worth trying
by NeverRavenMore
Summary: Alec visits Magnus with a motive. He doesn't know what he's doing but maybe he can trust the Warlock? Light fluff.


**A/N:** Just a little fluff Magnus x Alexander. Obviously I don't own the characters, I just find them so damn cute! Nothing heavy.

He lifted his head and looked Magnus in the eyes, "I... I..." he lost his nerve and glanced at the soft pink lips before him instead, "I like you" he could feel his face heating up, not that he was a blusher, more like his blood suddenly heated up throughout his body. He cleared his throat and adjusted his clothes as though they were suddenly out of place.

"I like you too, Alexander" Magnus replied and placed his hand on Alec's bare forearm. Alec felt his arm involuntarily lean toward Magnus' touch. It felt like tiny charges of electricity was passing between them.

Alec's breath hitched and he turned away.

"What is it Alexander?" Magnus asked, knowing there was something else, "what are you worried about saying?"

"It's nothing," Alec said and cleared his throat, "it's stupid, I should really go"

Magnus was infront of Alec again and gazing into his eyes, "you don't have to be anywhere" said Magnus wearing a mischievous smile, "and you know it. So what is it? What's on your mind?" The warlock reached his hand out and touched Alec's neck with such an unexpected gentleness. Magnus could feel the blood pumping hard and fast through Alec's veins.

"I just... don't know how too..." Alec suddenly found himself so lost for words, and nervous, "I've never done this before... any of this"

"Never been this forward? Never been with a man? Never made the first move?" Magnus smiled cheekily, "sit back down Alexander", he gestured to the lounge as he sashayed over to pour them both a drink. Alec couldn't help but watch how the other man moved, his mouth was suddenly dry and his heart was pounding "All of that.. I've never been with anyone - in any sense"

"What about your first kiss?" Magnus pried, buying him some more time.

"Never" Alec said as he stood infront of the lounge, still trying to decide if he should sit or leave, "I've uh... never-"

Magnus tried to hide his shock, someone as strong and attractive and mature as Alec, "Never had the desire?"

"Never found someone I wanted to try with" he replied. Magnus handed Alec his drink and sat on the lounge, inviting Alec to relax.

"Oh?" Magnus took a sip of his drink as Alec sat awkwardly "Do you think you have found someone worth trying?" He was trying to stay playful, but he was suddenly nervous. Alec turned to answer Magnus and found he couldn't answer, his mouth was unbearably dry again. He made a vaguely affirmative noise and took a sip of his drink.

He suddenly felt Magnus' very soft touch take the drink from his hand and place it on the side table, leaning gracefully over Alec, causing him to sit back.

Alec was in awe, he just wanted to touch the older man, wanted to feel his skin, he found himself in a haze as Magnus straddled his lap.

Magnus placed one hand on Alec's jaw and cheek, tilting his face up slightly, his other hand placed delicately on the youngers shoulder.

Alec's breath caught in his throat, one hand finding its way, as though with a mind of it's own, to Magnus' waist, his eyes trailing up Magnus' neck, to his jaw, to his lips once more. Magnus felt his body respond to Alec's touch and leant forward, closing the gap between the two of them, his breath suddenly catching too, feeling as though this was his first kiss too.

Magnus expertly pressed his lips to Alec's. A small moan escaped Alec's throat and Magnus swallowed it, along with his own. He released his captured breath and deepened the kiss.

Alec's hands crept underneath Magnus' shirt, feeling such smooth, delicate skin over solid muscles they slid up the front only to stop where they felt the rapid beating of a heart.

Magnus' tongue carressed Alec's lips, asking for entry, asking to be taken in. Without thought, just responding to the euphoria, his mouth opened. Magnus was tentative, he was nervous, he wanted this so badly. Alec moved his hands to Magnus' back and pulled him deeper, exploring his mouth and skin, inviting, enticing Magnus to do the same. Alec ran his nails purposefully down Magnus' shoulder blades. Magnus broke the kiss as his breath hitched and he tried helplessly to swallow a moan. He'd lost his composure, he felt his eye's change, he let out a moan as he arched his back. "Ahh, Alexander" he closed his eyes and jumped off the Shadow hunter quickly.

Alec was panting, confused as to how the warlock was suddenly on the lounge as far from him as he could be and refusing to look at him. There was a twang of pain in his chest, what did he do wrong?

"Magnus, I.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay Alexander, really" Magnus tried to calm himself as quickly as he could.

"I should go" said Alec, suddenly wanting to make himself as small as he could, "umm, thanks for the drink..." he stood up and headed quickly for the door. Just as he touched the handle Magnus was leaning with his back against the door

"Please, stay", he looked into Alec's eyes "you don't have to go" he said and found himself nibbling his bottom lip. Magnus put his hands on Alec's waist and pulled him in. Alec clenched his hands to fists and leant his forearms on the door beside the Warlocks head, touching foreheads together, willing himself not to touch his back again.

"I don't know what to do" whispered Alec as he fought every urge to press the Warlock into the door and touch any piece of skin he could find.

"Yes," said Magnus trailing his fingers along Alec's arms, "you do. And it feels amazing. It is me who was losing control."

Alec swallowed hard, "I wish I could touch you" he let out a sigh as he looked over Magnus' face, neck and chest, "I want to see you"

Magnus played with the hem of Alecs shirt, silently asking permission to lift it. Alec closed his eyes and removed his shirt, not wanting to see Magnus' initial reaction. Instead he heard Magnus' breath catch and felt the soft lips kissing his chest, trailing up slowly, methodically to his neck. Hands, with nails, ran up his sides, to his shoulders. One hand buried itself into his hair, the other held meaningfully at his lower back. This time it was Alec who was losing control.

"Ahh, Magnus..." he opened his eyes to see that Magnus had removed his shirt "Oh, by the angel..." he moaned. He was beautiful. Alec reached a hand down and stroked the mans skin. It was smooth, and soft, silky almost. Alec pressed Magnus, hard, into the door capturing his lips. The Warlocks body responded on its own, wrapping his arms around the back of the younger mans neck. Alec lifted him effortlessly and took him back to the lounge. Magnus flipped them at the last moment causing Alec to lay on the lounge with Magnus on top.

Alec's hands moved on their own again and nails softly dragged down the older man's shoulder blades. Magnus' back rippled with goosebumps, his back arched again. Alec caught a glimpse of Magnus' eyes as they shone brightly and he panted with tiny beads of sweat on his forehead. He tried to close his eyes so the Shadow hunter wouldn't see them.

"You are beautiful..." Alec murmered aloud accidentally.

Magnus buried his head into the base of Alec's neck, panting and trying desperately to gain composure, "As are you, Alexander."


End file.
